


Be Natural

by FlightoftheFantasies



Series: Avenger's Oneshots [7]
Category: Black Widow - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightoftheFantasies/pseuds/FlightoftheFantasies
Summary: Vivian finally pluck up the courage to talk to her office crush, and things soon blossom beautiful between the pair. One intimate night, Natasha decides to be daring while Vivian is on the phone with her father.





	Be Natural

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my Tumblr FlightoftheFantasies!

Vivian gives a longing sigh, resting her chin in her hand, staring off at the redhead across the room. 

“When are you going to stop staring and actually go over there and talk to her? I’m tired of you gawking at her like a love sick school girl.” her friend, Amelia says taking a seat beside her.

Vivi quickly shakes her head, “No, no way. I can’t do that! There is no way I can just up and talk to Natasha!”

“And just why the hell not? Natasha is not that scary of a woman.” Amelia scowls, crossing her arms.

“Because I’m shit at talking to new people,” she explains, leaning back, “and plus my dad…”

Amelia scoffs, “Vivi, you are 25 years old, your father has no say over your life anymore.”

Vivi rolls her eyes, “I know that Lia. It’s not about him controlling my life, he is very excepting of the fact that I am bisexual and who I date. But it’s the fact that he works here too, he works with Natasha occasionally. I don’t want to make things awkward for them because I’m pursuing a relationship with Natasha.”

Amelia places her hand on Vivian’s shoulder, “Sweetheart, you are starting up a conversation, not asking her to marry you. You’re jumping the gun just a little bit here. Go up and say hello, introduce yourself to her. Stop over thinking everything else and just focus on tonight.”

Viviane stares at her friend, taking in her words, and realizes she’s right. Vivi has just been making things more complicated than they need to be. And there is no telling what may come from just introducing herself; it’s not like they are going to jump right into a relationship or anything. Right?

With a deep breath, Vivian musters up the courage to finally go talk to Natasha Romanoff. 

“Hi, I’m Vivan. W-would you possible like to join me for a drink?” she asks shyly as flashes a smile to the redhead.

Natasha gives her a flirtatious smile, green eyes sparkling under the florescent lights. She leans in closer to Vivi, 

“I was wondering when you would finally speak to me. Thought that maybe I’d have to make the first move. So, what’re you drinking?”

Instantly relaxing, and suddenly much more comfortable, Vivi tells the Russian her drink of choice and they spend the remainder of the night tucked away in corner away from all others. They simply enjoy each other’s company, talking about likes and dislikes, experiences thus far working with SHIELD, or in Vivi’s case the newly formed SHIELD. There is the occasionally flirty glance or touch, but they keep everything very PG. 

However, just before Vivi leaves to head home, Natasha reaches up to push a piece of hair behind Vivi’s ear, and lets her hand rest against her cheek. They slowly lean in closer to the other, nose just barely touching. But just before their lips can touch Vivi’s name get’s calls from behind them shocking the pair out of their little bubble and back to reality. 

“Come on Vivi! We’ve got to leave!”

Vivi waves back at Amelia, signaling she heard her and shyly looks at Natasha, 

“Um, that’s my roommate. I guess I should get going. Um, w-would you like to go out for dinner sometime? Maybe do something together? Like, like a date?”

Natasha smirks, quickly leaning in to peak Vivi on the lips but pulling away before she could react,

“I’d love to. Here, let’s exchange numbers and we can work out the details tomorrow.”

The exchange of numbers lead to one date, then two, and then soon they are making their relationship official and have been going steady for almost four months now.  
And yet somehow during this time, Vivi has yet to tell her father about her relationship to Natasha or to tell Natasha about her father. She knows she’s going to have to soon, but she is not sure how to have that conversation with either one, so she keeps putting it off as long as possible. It will come out eventually, and when the time comes, she will just deal with it then. For now, she is peacefully enjoying being with her wonderful girlfriend Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow. 

One special night, Vivian and Natasha find themselves at Vivi’s apartment enjoying a night in, alone, as Amelia is off on a date with a potential boyfriend. 

They curl up of the sofa, with a movie playing on the television, but their attention is only on each other. Sensual touches and stolen innocent kisses become more heated, more intense. 

Natasha pushes Vivi back, climbing on top of her. Their lips connected in passionate kiss, hands eagerly roaming over their bodies, touching any place they can reach. Vivi cups Natasha breasts through her shirt, massaging roughly earning a moan from the redhead. 

Moving from Vivi’s lips, Natasha kisses across her jaw and down to the exposed skin of her neck, tracing her hands down to grip the edge of Vivi’s shirt and pulling it up to reveal her plump breasts. She grins up at her girlfriend, 

“No bra? Naughty girl…” Natasha teases.

“I’m at home, why wear one?” Viviane retorts with a smirk of her own.

Taking one of the hard peaks in her mouth, Natasha swirls her tongue around the nipple, loving the mewls Vivi gives. Vivi threads her fingers through Natasha’s red hair, trying to pull her closer, so focused on the feel of her girlfriends mouth on the tit, she doesn’t notice one of Natasha’s hand trailing down to undo Vivi’s jean shorts, slipping them off her body. 

Natasha’s fingers dive between her legs, instantly feeling how excited her lover is for her touch.

“No panties either? You really are a naughty girl aren’t you?”

“O-only for you…please Nat… I need you…” she begs in a breathless tone.

“As you wish…”

RING RING RING!

“Son of a Bitch! That’s my dad’s ring tone! Nat stop!”

Natasha smirks, handing Vivi her cell phone, “Answer the phone, and act natural.”

Vivi’s eyes go wide. “Y-you’re not serious… Nat! Natasha!”

She hisses at her girlfriend taking the phone that Natasha had already answered,

“H-hi D-dad?” she tries to answer as normal as possible.

“Are you okay Vivian? Is something wrong?” her dad’s panicked voice comes through.

“N-no Dad. I’m, I’m fine,” she lets out a low groan as Natasha flicks her tongue over her wet lips.

“I was just d-doing some y-yoga. F-fine…”

Her head falls back against the arm rest, closing her eyes tight. Her free hand goes right to Natasha’s hair. With her legs resting over Natasha’s shoulders, and one of Natasha’s hands holding her pelvis in place, she was finding it difficult to move. Whether towards or away she is not sure. 

The feel of Natasha’s tongue probing her hole, and flicking over her clit rapidly, it is becoming increasingly harder for her to concentrate on her father’s voice and what he is saying. She tries to keep up, but all she can focus on is how amazing Natasha’s mouth feels on her cunt. The slurping sounds of Natasha feasting on her cunt fills the room, and it is all Vivi can do to not moan and scream her pleasure.

“Vivian! Are you listening to me? What in the world are you doing?”

‘Getting my pussy eaten out by the sexiest woman alive! That’s what I’m doing dad’ she thinks, but bites her tongue from actually saying her thoughts aloud.

“I-I’m sorry D-dad. But, I uh… Fuck… I can’t, can’t t-talk r-right now… Oh God sorry… I uh, think I pulled some…something while exercising… I’ll call you back later…By dad!”

The second she hangs up the phone, Vivi’s clutching Natasha’s hair, pushing her closer to her pussy,

“Fucking hell! Natasha! Yes, oh God yes! Eat my pussy! Fuck I love your mouth on my cunt… So, so, so fucking good! I’m gonna cum! Shit! YES!” 

Vivi squeals out, squirming around, struggling to breath and Natasha doesn’t let up. 

The redhead hums against Vivi’s pussy, drinking every last drop of her orgasm, swirling her thumb over the sensitive clit to draw out her pleasure.

Shaking, Vivi tosses the phone to the floor and grabs Natasha by the face and pulling her up, crashing their lips together, tasting her cum on Natasha’s lips,

“You are a very cruel woman. You know that? Bad girl…” she mumbles against her lover’s lips.

“Why don’t you spank me for being such a bad girl.” Natasha huskily replies, grinding her cunt against Vivi’s leg.

With a heated look, the two women are up and racing to the bedroom. Hurriedly stripping the remaining of their clothes and falling to the bed in a passionate embrace. 

Vivi manages to pin Natasha to the bed, slipping her fingers between the redhead legs and can feel just how wet she is.

“So lovely. My little spy so wet for me. Gonna make you cum all over my fingers, wanna hear you screaming my name. 

With her middle finger she lightly traces over Natasha’s wet cunt, enjoying making the redhead shudder under her. Gently, she dips her finger into Natasha’s hole, pumping the digit slowly in and out. She uses her thumb to tease the small bundle of nerves which has Natasha’s hips bucking against her hand. Vivi smiles, bending her head to wrap her mouth around a nipple. 

Natasha thrusts her chest closer to Vivi, “God damn Viv… stop with the teasing and fuck me!”

Vivian smiled against Nat’s breast and adds her ring finger along with her middle finger. She wastes no time in harshly thrusting her fingers in and out of the hot pussy. Her palm slapping Natasha’s engorged clit with each thrust sending jolts through her body. With every curl of her fingers over Natasha’s g-spot, Vivi is able to hear the squelching sounds of her cunt getting wetter and a sign that she is getting closer to cumming. 

Vivi kisses up her lovers chest, up her neck and leaves a trail of saliva and bruises in her wake. Oh what a lovely sight to see Natasha’s skin marred with her mark. Nipping at the lobe of Natasha’s ear, Vivi fingers mover faster, putting all focus on that one spot that will send Natasha flooding,

“Cum for me Love. Let me feel you cum all over my fingers.”

The sensation of Vivian’s fingers pressing against her g-spot and the palm rubbing over her clit becomes for Natasha. Her fingers grip into the bed; uncontrollable tremors wreck Natasha’s body. Her mouth opens in a silent scream as her inner walls clench and throb around Vivi’s fingers. 

“That’s it. Cum for me Nat. So beautiful seeing you cum so hard. Fuck yeah, soak my fingers.”

Slowly, Vivian brings her thrusts to a complete stop and brings the drenched digits up to her mouth. Moaning, she sucks her fingers clean of Nat’s sweet juices. 

Natasha breaths harshly, trying to recover. Once she has her bearings about her, she flips them over, maneuvering so their legs are intertwined with her cunt pressed against Vivi’s. Vivi lets out a long moan,

“Nat… please…”

“You want it love? You want me to fuck you with my pussy?” 

“Yes, please! Oh god fuck me Nat!” Vivi begs.

Natasha needs no further prompting and slowly begins to grind their cunts together. Both release drawn out moans, their clits rubbing against the other with every movement. 

Natasha clutches Vivi’s leg close to her chest, moving faster and harder. Vivi thrashing her hips in time with Natasha’s rhythm, it is more than either of them can take. Soon their movements become erratic, shaking as they climb closer to the edge. Vivian grabs Natasha by the neck, pulling her down into a kiss that is flurry of lips, teeth and tongue. 

“I’m gonna cum… Nat please… I’m cumming, oh fuck!” Vivi cries out, tugging on Natasha’s red hair.

“Shit! My too baby… fuck cum with me… feel so fucking good… Cumming!” 

Their cries of release fill the room, bodies convulsing from the force of their orgasms. Vivi lets out a small keen of pleasure, nuzzling into Natasha once Natasha manages to fall to the side. Both breathing hard from their activities. 

Vivian is nestled up against Natasha’s in bed with the redhead stroking her hair lovingly. And even with still trying to recover from their love making, Vivi can sense there is something wrong with Natasha. She turns her head to look up at her lover, 

“What’s wrong Nat?” she asks worriedly.

Natasha stops stroking Vivi’s hair and sighs, “Why won’t you tell your dad about us? Are you ashamed of being with me?”

Vivi quickly sits up, not caring that she is naked and stares down at her girlfriend with wide eyes, 

“NO!” she exclaims, “I could never be ashamed of you or being with you. Nat, I’ve been attracted to you since the moment I laid eyes on you!”

“Then why won’t you tell him? There has to be some reason you are avoiding it. Don’t think I haven’t notice, I have, just haven’t said anything until now.” 

Natasha sits up, her eyes filled with an emotion Vivi never thought she would see, doubt and insecurity. Vivi cups Natasha’s cheek, lightly kissing her on the lips,

“I’m so sorry Nat. I think maybe I’m making this more complicated than it has to be. I want to tell my dad about us, I do. I mean he does know I’m in a relationship with a woman, and he is fine with it. But see, my dad works for SHIELD and with the Avengers. I, I’m just concerned about making thing awkward or uncomfortable for you two if you happen to work together. It’s one thing to introduce your significant other to your parent and there be that underlying unspoken truth of “I’m sleeping with your daughter.” Add in being coworkers and that can make things uncomfortable for one or both parties involved.”

Natasha gives her a crooked half smile, nodding her head in understanding. That explanation, Natasha has to kind of see Vivi’s reasoning. 

“Okay, I can see where you are coming from. But Vivi, we have been dating for four months and I would rather not have to spend our entire relationship hiding it from your dad. No matter how long we are together, it will be awkward at first to work with your father. Hell, it might not be awkward at all and who knows if we will actually work together at all. 

There are tons of agents that work at SHIELD, there is no telling if we would even cross paths.”

Vivian bits her bottom, a guilty look in her eyes as turns her head down to fiddle with the top sheet. Yeah, Natasha can say that now only because she doesn’t know who her father is. Her whole attitude towards the situation could change once she finds out who Vivian’s father is. Oh well, might as well go on and face the music.

“Alright. I’ll call him and invite him over to dinner tomorrow. That good for you?”

Natasha’s face brightens up with a smile, “Perfect! Thank you Vivi.”

She kisses Vivi, and all doubt leaves her mind as she becomes enthralled in Natasha’s kiss. And soon they find themselves lost in a lovers embrace once more. 

The next day, Vivian is racing around; trying to make sure the food is ready before he father arrives. Natasha stands back watching her girlfriend with a smile,

“Viv, calm down. Everything it going to be fine.” she speaks in a calming voice, grabbing Vivian, and making her stop her running around. “Take a deep break. There is no reason to panic.”

Inhaling and slowly exhaling, Vivi tries to relax, “I’m sorry. I’m still worried about you and my father meeting. Plus, this is the first time I have introduced someone I’m dating to my dad. It just feels like a lot of pressure. Rationally, I know I am over thinking, but I can’t help it.”

Natasha places a gentle kiss on Vivi’s forehead, “Everything will be fine. Just breath sweetheart. I’m here and we are going to get through this together. Okay?”

Vivian nods her head, but has no time to speak when a hard knock comes to the door, 

“That will be my dad and uncle.”

“Uncle? I thought your dad was the only family you had left?” Natasha questions.

“Well, actually, he is my dad’s best friend since they were kids. I just call him my uncle.”

Vivi moves away from Natasha and goes to open the door before her dad breaks the door down. 

Natasha can hear Vivi’s sweet voice as she greets her dad and uncle followed by a gruff voice that sounds familiar to her but she can’t quite put her finger on why. That is until Vivi walks back into the kitchen, her father in tow. Natasha’s eyes go wide in shock, mouth dropping. She and Vivi’s father seem to have the same reaction, exclaiming at the same time, 

“You’re dating Natasha Romanoff?!”

“Your dad is Bucky Barnes?!” 

Vivi gives them a guilty smile, “Surprise?”


End file.
